


Cakes and Wines

by yoonxmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonxmoon/pseuds/yoonxmoon
Summary: seungcheol attends his ex lover's wedding and there he met a good looking guy whose face is close to perfection, holding a plate full of cake and a bottle of white wine in his other hand."hey grumpy guy, wanna drink with me?"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Cakes and Wines

**Author's Note:**

> just a oneshot story for my thirsty jeongcheol heart 💛❤️ Enjoy reading, i love y'all.

Choi Seungcheol never intended to attend his ex lover's wedding but when God sent joshua's mother in front of his coffee shop that's where he know that he's doomed. 

"cheolie my boy, is this your new shop?" seungcheol nods and smiled to the woman "yes ma'am, i just opened this coffee shop last week" 

Seungcheol took the woman's order and gave it to one of his staff after that he immediately went to the woman's table to greet her properly and have a little chitchat, its been 3 years since they last saw each other. 

Joshua and Seungcheol is just your typical childhood bestfriends turn into lovers, they dated for almost 6 years and decided to end things when joshua had to go to the states to continue his career there. It was a clean break up, no hard feelings. They just agreed that maybe dating each other is not really meant for them and so they settle for just being bestfriends. 

"are you coming in my son's wedding?" the woman ask, seungcheol just shrugs 

"oh cheol just because you two broke up doesn't mean that I'll forget about you, silly boy you're still my second son no matter what happen and joshua needs his bestfriend in his special day" in the end seungcheol agreed to come to joshua's wedding, he can't really decline her cause the truth is he never once feel leftout in joshua's family. They treated him like their own son and they still are even tho its been 3 years since joshua and seungcheol broke up. 

"i'll see you in sunday cheolie" the woman hugs seungcheol, kiss his cheeks and left the shop. 

Seungcheol doesn't want to go to the wedding not because he's bitter but because he sometimes feel out of place, he already met joshua's boyfriend and he find the guy weird and funny but when he see joshua's wide smile in front of the guy that's when he knows that this guy is really important to joshua. "joshua never smiled and looks at me like that" he said to himself. 

He wonder when will that right person for him come, not that he's rushing but sometimes his everyday routine is tiring him and he couldn't help but wonder what would it feel if someone is taking care of him. 

Of course he tried dating other people but it never really work out, it will only last for a week. He doesn't know why but going back to zero, getting to know each other and etc is really such a pain in the ass for him

He's already 28 and he want something permanent not some temporary and he knows that it will only take a miracle for him to meet that person but he still hopes that someday, that miracle will happen to him. 

\- - - - - 

After he finish closing and cleaning the whole shop he turn off the lights and drag himself up to the second floor.. yes he lives in the second floor of his shop's building 

The coffee shop opens at 6am and closes at 12am, everyday. He have two barista, wonwoo and junhui and it doesn't take a genius to know that the two boys are inlove with each other.. the thing is they are too dumb to admit their feelings 

He slammed his whole body to the bed and opens his cellphone.. 

*15 missed calls from shua

Seungcheol taps joshua's number and after 2 rings joshua immediately picks up his call

J: Mom said you're going to my wedding, thank you so much choi.. for a moment i thought you still love me in a not so friendly way, thank God you're not. 

C: are you crazy? stop your illusions or i might be killed by seokmin.. 

J: you know that this guy is too soft to kill someone right? on the contrary i might be the one killing you 

C: i know but kidding aside I just checked my schedules and i just realize my sunday is free

J: stop with your reasons i know how weak you are against mom

seungcheol couldn't help but to laugh with the latter.. 

C: yes iam and i guess i love aunt more than my bestfriend SLASH ex

J: fuck you choi, stop emphasizing that SLASH word.. but seriously thanks for considering it and now I'll have to hang up cause seok is having is hungry tantrums

C: ok enough, i don't wanna hear you guys flirting.. gross

J: see you on sunday you dumb shit. 

joshua ends the call and seungcheol just stared at the ceiling realizing that he had no decent clothes to wear on Sunday, guess he had no choice but to borrow some suit to his good lad, wonwoo..

After texting wonwoo about the clothes that he will borrow, wonwoo replied with just one word "no" and seungcheol just throws his phone in the other side of the bed. He have 3 days to convince wonwoo and seungcheol just smiled knowing that it will be easy cause he knows the latter's weakness..

'Wen Junhui' 

seungcheol closed his eyes and lets sleep took over him. 

Days flew by so fast he had everything he needs cause after the night he ask wonwoo for the suit, the next day the latter immediately brings him the clothes he needed. 

How? of course seungcheol bribe him with two tickets for the 'cats' musical performance. Seungcheol knows how junhui loves that musical play and wonwoo would gladly surrender his one and only suit just to make junhui happy. 

As for the gift, he just brought it into some household ware shop near the street. 

A coffee maker, that's his gift for the newly wed. He knows how joshua loves coffee most especially after a steamy session. Coffee is the first thing joshua wants after a wild sex... "oops too much information" seungcheol smiles remembering things that his ex loves. 

He's all set, now he'll just gonna wait for sunday to come and after that things will immediately turn to normal. 

\- - - - - 

He woke up with a loud bang in his door "Sir i believe its time for you to wake up! you might be late for the wedding" wonwoo said on the other side of the door. 

Seungcheol slightly opens his eyes and reads 9am in his phone, he immediately gets up and took a shower 

After taking a bath he hurriedly wear the neatly hung suit in his cabinet and lastly he spray his one and only branded colonge, Hugo to his wrist and to his neck sides. Well it was actually the first time he use that colonge, it was a gift from his brother. 

He opens his door and gets down to the his shop and there he met the two sets of eyes.. 

"wow sir you look so handsome, not that you're not handsome what i mean is you look more handsome with a square root.. oh wait why does my words doesn't make sense?" junhui said with a confuse look on his face

"you talk with your einstein language and after that you're gonna question yourself why your words doesn't make any sense? a weird guy indeed" wonwoo tease junhui and junhui just pouts at him 

Seungcheol looks at their direction, smiling at the cute scene he just witnessed "but you love that weird guy anyway" 

"yes" wonwoo froze after he said that, the latter looks at junhui's 

"so who's that weird guy?" junhui ask wonwoo and wonwoo thank the heaven's that they made wen junhui a weird and dumb guy

wonwoo stick his tongue out, teasing junhui "its for me to know and for you to find out"

Seungcheol just shrugs his head "im leaving now kids, don't forget to clean whole shop and turn the lights off and wonwoo stick some announcement paper in the door cause the shop will be closed tomorrow" 

"ok sir" 

"and oh i almost forgot, junhui open the first drawer in the cashier station..That's my late gift for your birthday and please do me a favor and bring that fox with you" after that he leaves the shop while hearing junhui's loud scream of excitement. 

He opens his car and quickly drive his way to the wedding event place and just after roughly 30 minutes he park his car in front of the vintage hotel. 

He walks until a receptionist staff sees him and guide him to the room where the wedding is being held. 

Seungcheol gives his gift to the other receptionist and after that he sits where his name is on the back of the chair. 

He looks at the newlywed and he can't help but to smile, they look so inlove, so sure that they're gonna be each others rock for a lifetime and seungcheol knows that they clearly are gonna be each others rock and its gonna be for a lifetime. 

After saying their "i do's" to each other everyone in the crowd cheered them for the most awaited seal of a lifetime. 

Seokmin blush and joshua surprise every one when he's the first one to take a move and claimed his husband's lips hungrily. 

It was at the reception when seungcheol felt very tired so before going to his hotel room he walks at the newlywed couple and bid his goodbyes with them seokmin bro shake his hands and after that joshua jumps to hug him. 

"thank you for letting me go, thank you cause without you i wouldn't meet him. I love you choi, always. Don't worry i will always pray that your miracle person will come to you" seungcheol pats joshua's back

"it will be nice if he come to me with a white wine in his hands, i mean you know how badly i love white wines" joshua slightly punch seungcheol's shoulder while laughing 

"i bet my life that, that scene will never happen" joshua said while still laughing 

"it's a MIRACLE josh and we both know that it will never really happen, off i go. see you tomorrow seok and shua" seungcheol wave his hands. 

He gets inside the elevator alone but when the elevator door was about to close a guy screams begging to stop the door and so seungcheol quickly clicks the open button of the elevator. 

The guy sigh in relief, his face is still down catching his breath, the guy didn't bother clicking what floor he'll be. 

Seungcheol looks at him with a judging eyes, why the hell will someone run with a plate full of cake and a bottle of white wine in his other hand and without thinking seungcheol suddenly ask the guy.. 

"are you that hungry?" the guy looks at seungcheol's eyes and seungcheol couldn't help but to froze cause damn handsome is understatement this guys look is close to perfection.. 

the guy smiled at seungcheol "you're so grumpy" 

"im not" seungcheol immediately answered but the guy didn't seem interested to his reply instead the guy dips his index finger in the cake and slowly licks his finger filled with icing.

The guy looks at seungcheol once again.. 

"hey grumpy guy, wanna drink with me?" the guy said while shaking the bottle of white wine in his other hand

seungcheol stared at him with awe written all over his face "im sorry i don't drink with strangers" 

"so grumpy" the guy stared at seungcheol "but from the looks of it.." he continuesly eye seungcheol's whole outfit "di you go to joshua and seokmin's wedding?" 

seungcheol looks at him "yes i am, so what?" 

"i know all the guest there so who are you?" the guy ask seungcheol 

"why would i tell you?" seungcheol replied with a hint of irritation 

"grumpy as ever but anyway im jeonghan, yoon jeonghan to be exact and im joshua's ex" 

Seungcheol stood there frozen and the elevator door began to open, the guy steps forward while waving his other hand that holds the wine bottle, to seungcheol. The elevator door was about to close when seungcheol come running to where that guy is.. 

"WAIT!!" seungcheol screams, jeonghan stops and looks back 

"did you say he was your ex?" 

"yes he is" jeonghan replied to hin quickly and then he observed seungcheol's face and suddenly an idea plays on his mind

"Oi grumpy if you're too curious, why don't you say yes to my offer and I'll tell you more about my ex" 

Seungcheol timidly nods and jeonghan smiled at him before continuing his walk to where his hotel room is. 

While walking, seungcheol couldn't help but to think of what the guy said. He knows that he's the only ex boyfriend of joshua cause after they broke up in just 2 weeks he already met seokmin, so there's no such thing that this guy is also joshua's ex not unless joshua cheated on him but whatever it is he knows that the only one who can answer all his doubts is this guy, this guy whose currently holding a cake and a bottle of wine in front of him. 

He know that the truth that he will learn tonight is not gonna change everything but atleast it will make things clear for him, besides he's been nothing but loyal to joshua when they're still together so seungcheol thinks that a little justice from his part wouldn't hurt anyone. 

The jeonghan guy swipe his key card to the door and it immediately opens, seungcheol just followed him inside the room.. 

"you can sit wherever you want, feel at home" jeonghan said while picking up his messy clothes on the ground and quickly cleaning the round table full of empty cup noodles 

"weird of you to say that its not like this is your home" 

"well actually ive been staying here for 3 days already so i kinda become attach of this room" jeonghan said and sits on the other side of the bed "you see i easily got attach so who knows, i might be attach to you after this night" 

Seungcheol stared at the latter "did you usually do this? I mean you're one hell of a smooth talker" 

Jeonghan laugh on what seungcheol said "no im not but you know a little rush decision can make my last day in South Korea memorable" he opens the bottle of white wine and poured it in the two glass on the corner table, he gave the other to seungcheol 

"so its your last day here?" 

"yes, im going back tomorrow to the states" he smiled at seungcheol "so since we're already asking and answering questions why not spice it up?" 

Seungcheol raise his brows "what do you mean?" 

"how about we play some games while drinking and eating this cake?" 

"what game?" 

"truth or dare" jeonghan said and hurriedly sits on the ground and seungcheol followed

"ok so I'll be the first one to ask" jeonghan said and after that he drinks his wine in one swift, seungcheol poured wine in his glass again 

"truth or dare" jeonghan ask

"truth" seungcheol replied 

"so what's your name grumpy guy?" seungcheol hiss on how easy jeonghan's question is 

"seungcheol, choi seungcheol" after that it was seungcheol's turn now to ask jeonghan and seungcheol knew that the latter will choose truth cause he's too busy savoring his precious strawberry flavored cake

"truth or dare?" 

"obviously truth" jeonghan replied immediately 

"when did you date joshua?" seungcheol ask seriously and jeonghan laugh so hard, so hard that his famous nose scrunch is showing 

"i never said i dated him" seungcheol at this time is so confuse "but you said he's your EX" 

"yes i was his ex.. his ex dorm mate" seungcheol felt a pile of ice throws in front of him, this guy played him so well

Jeonghan is still laughing "so that's why you're so eager to follow me" the latter wipes the tear in his eyes cause of too much laughing "now im one hundred percent sure that you're the famous ex boyfriend of joshua, he actually told me alot of stories about you and here i thought you actually had a thing with me cause honestly you're not so bad after all, i mean... uhmm.. you look hot.. totally my type" 

seungcheol drank his wine and was about to leave the hotel room when a hand reach for his hand

"its my turn now, and I'll choose dare" jeonghan step forward to the latter "and i dare you to stay with me... just until tomorrow" jeonghan slightly grip seungcheol's hands "please seungcheol" 

And something about how his name roll to jeonghan's mouth, melts his heart and without thinking seungcheol said "ok" 

They drank the whole bottle of white wine and eats the cake while playing different games in jeonghan's phone.. 

It was almost 2am when they felt sleep is taking over them, seungcheol rolled to the bed and after that jeonghan slam his body on the other side of the bed.. jeonghan has only one bed in his hotel room

They both look at the ceiling, quietly savoring the comfortable feeling with the strangers 

"if you have one chance to change your life would you do it? even if it means losing everything that you build for yourself?" jeonghan ask seungcheol, still looking at the ceiling 

"will that chance make you happy?" 

"yes" 

"then do it, you can build something again not that big as you accomplished in the past but atleast you're more happier in this small thing" jeonghan looks at seungcheol and smile 

"i never take you as the poetic guy" 

"i also don't know why im like this but i think the 'rush decision' that you said hits me.. rush decisions can make you see things that you never know existed and it will also make you realize that you have something in yourself.. like a hidden personality.. i don't know but right now.." seungcheol looks at jeonghan "im really enjoying this night with you.. with a stranger to be precise" 

"well sometimes talking to a stranger is much more comfortable than talking to someone that knows you.. They won't judge you for what you are cause they don't know the real you and what matters is the 'now' coz there might never be a tomorrow for the two strangers" jeonghan said and smiled at latter and seungcheol doesn't know why he felt pain in his heart when jeonghan says that. 

they eventually become quiet until they both fell asleep 

\- - - - -  
jeonghan woke up to the sound of knock on the door, he looks at his right side and there he sees the beautiful man whose hands is wrapped around his waist 

He gently pull seungcheol's hands away from his waist and stands up to open the door. 

"Hyung im sorry i won't be able to take you to the airp--" seokmin's voice gets cut off when he see seungcheol sitting in jeonghan's bed rubbing his eyes 

"oh my god, did you... did you both.. hyung did y--" 

"well i enjoyed it, i mean we both enjoyed it" jeonghan smiled at seokmin and seokmin suddenly jumps in happiness.. 

"i'll see you later hyung.. oh god i can't believe it" seokmin closes the door and jeonghan face seungcheol 

"why didn't you clear things to him? i mean nothing really happens to us last night" seungcheol said

"a little white lie wouldn't hurt besides its fun teasing him" jeonghan said and then wink at seungcheol "is it ok if i take a bath first? feel free to get two cup noodles in my suitcase, let's eat together when im done" he said and seungcheol just nods

Seungcheol looks at his wrist watch and he remembered that he have some meetings with some clients today. 

He looks at the corner table and there he sees a sticky note. He writes something in the sticky note and stick it in the cup noodle that he made for jeonghan and after that seungcheol leaves the room. 

Jeonghan opens the cr's door expecting someone is waiting for him but instead a cup noodle in the corner table is what he sees. no choi seungcheol... 

He walks to the table and noticed the sticky note in the cup noodle

"thank you for the wonderful night. Have a safe flight - Seungcheol" 

Jeonghan just stared at the sticky note and he can't help but feel disappointed, disappointed that he never got the chance to gets his number, disappointed cause here it is again... the feeling of being attach to something temporary 

He packs his things and go to the hotel's front desk where joshua and seokmin is waiting for him

Joshua immediately hugs him "jeonghannie are you ready to be promoted?" joshua ask with a hint of excitement in his tone

Jeonghan just stare at joshua, feeling lifeless "what if i don't take that offer? What if i stay here instead?" 

Joshua looks at him and sigh "is this about seungcheol? im not angry han but please think about it.. for god sake you're going to turn down being a CEO of your dad's company for just one guy? that one guy you just met.. last night?" 

"all my life i let others decide for what is best for me.. i work my ass off just to impress my whole family, just to impress all my colleague that i am more than what they think i am but joshuji... im not happy, i feel so empty" joshua and seokmin hugs him 

"hyung is this really what you want?" seokmin ask 

"yes, this is what i want and besides dad also knows that... you, joshuji is much more suitable for that position" joshua froze on what jeonghan says "i already talked to my dad about this and he's more than happy that at last... his son is choosing himself over anything else in this world" 

The newlywed hugs jeonghan as they both cry their hearts out. 

"can i atleast have a favor?" jeonghan ask and the newlywed just nods

"do you mind if i get his number and also his home address?" joshua gave seungcheol's contact info and text the address to jeonghan 

Jeonghan gets his suitcase and was about to leave when joshua stops him "that boy can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he has the most purest and wonderful heart so please... take care of him jeonghannie" jeonghan smiled at his friend 

"i will cause he's my miracle" jeonghan leaves and joshua just stared at jeonghan's back he turn his way to his husband and he hugs him

"seok i forgot that jeonghan always says that he wish for his miracle to come and seungcheol also says that it will only take a miracle for him to find his the one.. OH MY FUCKING GOD!" joshua is still jumping out of his excitement 

"what do you mean?" seokmin ask his husband 

"you're so slow but i love you anyway, what i mean is they're meant to meet each other.. destiny" seokmin finally gets it

\- - - - - 

Jeonghan had to fix something so before he knew it, the time is already 11pm so he quickly drive to the coffee shop and it was 11:57pm when he get there and he saw a guy cleaning the whole shop just on his own

He walks to the shop and opens the glass door.. 

"im sorry but we're already clo--"

"goodevening sir, i know its late but i really want to apply in your coffee shop.. so please hire me" jeonghan said and seungcheol smiles at him

"why would i hire you?" 

"cause maybe you can help me build something that i can be proud off, something that can make me the happiest person" seungcheol place the mop that he's holding in the corner and lead jeonghan to the nearest table

Seungcheol made a coffee for jeonghan and jeonghan waits for him patiently, when seungcheol place the coffee and a strawberry cake in the table he sits on the other side and looks at jeonghan 

"i told you i want to eat together with you, but then you left me and leave me with just a note and a cup noodles" 

"maybe that stranger is just too scared to face you cause he might stop you from leaving" seungcheol said and then scratch his head

"well funny how im here in that strangers shop now when i should be claiming my promotion in the states" 

"do you regret choosing the stranger over the thing that you build all your life for yourself?" seungcheol ask him seriously 

"Im not.. actually i think this is the best decision i made for myself" 

Jeonghan leans to seungcheol more closer "maybe i like that stranger more than anything in this world" 

Seungcheol close the gap between them, he slowly claimed jeonghan's lips savoring every moment as if he don't wanna let the guy go..

"i like you too, yoon jeonghan" 

"with the looks of it, i think im hired" jeonghan said while giggling 

"no you're not but you're responsible for making me like you" 

"i would gladly take responsibility for that" 

\- - - - - 

After 3 years seungcheol just realize that in joshua's wedding he wish for his miracle person to come with a bottle of white wine in his hand and true enough jeonghan came to his life with the exact description that he says and now he wish for jeonghan to walk towards him with the brighest smile on his face while holding a boquet of white roses in his hands... 

And after just 5 months, jeonghan really did walk towards him, wearing white suit and the brighest smile in the world while holding a bouquet of white roses.. 

That day they said "i do" to each other, that day they seal the miracle of their lifetime. 

"love is not about how long you'd known each other, love is when everything is so wrong but he/she is the only thing that is right"

\- end

**Author's Note:**

> im not good with words but if you come this far, i wanna thank you so so much for reading this. Im still trying my best to write a good story but if you feel like i did a great job kindly give this story some kudos or just leave some comments 💛❤️ again thank you so much. 
> 
> if you wanna follow me at my twitter, here's my acc @hanniesgal. love y'all 
> 
> Long live jeongcheol!!!!!


End file.
